Truth,Dare,Torture and Insanity to the Solar System Bladers!
by sweetcupcake11
Summary: Yo!I'm doing a Truth,Dare and Torture to the Solar System Bladers, Rago ,Chris,Kyoya, Pluto, Their Ancestors well the Solar system Bladers, King Zeus and King Hades! I' am accepting Truths,Dares and Tortures through Private Messaging and if you are a Guest simply use the reviews. I want to make this Insane and Hilarious as possible to make you die of Laughter! Good Luck!(On Hiatus)
1. The Beginning of Insanity

"Helllllooooo wake up! Dynamis! Oh for God's sake!" A voice shouted out.

Dynamis opened his eyes to see he was in an very big bed room and was chained up with candy chains upon a chair. "Where-where am I?"

"Helllllooo there Dynamis, Welcome into Truth,Dare,Torture and Insanity to the Solar System Bladers! With your Insanity Hostess/Authoress sweetcupcake11, but you can call me Sweet because I' am sweet like sugar!" I enthusiastically said with firework behind my back.

"How in the will of the Heaven's have I wounded up here! Who are you people!?" Dynamis's Ancestor stated, rubbing his head with his free hand, looking at Dynamis with bewildered eyes.

"Okie Dokie so basically, I have captured all of the Solar System Bladers, Pluto,Rago and their Ancestors and King Zeus plus King Hades. And are going to make you guys play a little Truth,Dare and Torture. Oh and If you don't do the Dare and don't tell the Truth or Don't do the Torture, I will throw your beys into a super massive black whole! And dropping you into Active Volcano where you will be burned alive!" I sweetly said, pushing up my glasses and pressing a button showing them the black hole and their beys.

Plus continued." This is also going to be broadcasted on National Television and will be show to the entire World! So Good luck!"

"How horrendous, The Child of Nemisis shall not be pushed around to do pitiful games !" Rago exclaimed, trying his best to break free from my candy chains which are made hard sugar!

"I don't think you would want to do that! She is an INSANITY Authoress! She can do anything with her Authoress powers, lets say that she will literally KILL US if we don't do this!" Yuki panicked with widen eyes, looking at the black hole from the window.

"We are all DEAD aren't we" Everyone excepted me cried.

I laughed, rolling around on the floor "Yep"

* * *

 **K So Peeps I have decided this Truth or Dare and Torture because I love these stories. I based this story of** **Gocty story which is basically the same but I'm starting my off scratch and totally making it soon different that I really want you guys to die off laughing! And If Gocty is reading this... I'am sooooo not copying your story It just that I really like your story and I wonder if I could use the same idea soon yeah!**

 **P.M Me For Truth, Dares and Tortures and make them really Insane I want my victims to be Tortured as much as possible!**


	2. Pinky Sparkly Insanity and Lots Torture

." Hellooo everybody, I'm back!" I sang, with a super derp look on my face, I walked into the room seeing, everyones eyes widening with fear.

"Oh no she decided to update!" Rago exclaimed,I magically used my powers and gathered up flash cards from my M.P box. "Well, well this chapter is a very special chapter dedicated to my friend/Authoress Aliocornia who is also Rago's little sister! And is going to be us for a couple of her dares. Everyone I introduce Aliocornia!" And a big round of applause appeared as she poofed into my bedroom.

"My sister! Why! Oh why! Would you send dares to this... this looney tick!" Rago cried, he literally cried, now I had finally made history to insane authors and authoresses.

"Hey I'm not a looney tick, I feel offended by that and plus she told me a lot of your secrets Rago. Mwhahaha I'm soooo evil" I smirked evilly as Rago continued to sulk in the corner of my bedroom corner, and with Pluto and Hades looking at him wondering, "Are you seriously the Child of Nemisis!"

" Ok... Well let get on with the dares and tortures then. First dare and this is personally my favourite, is for Dynamis to dye Rago's hair pink and decorating it with pink sparkly bows and pink roses and has to stay like this through the whole chapter. Ha!" I gave Dynamis the instructions for the pink dye and the decoration. Then snapped my fingers, transporting Dynamis and Rago to a salon, where Rago was strapped to a table to ensure no escape!

"Anyway we will see them later, next dare! These are from your truly ME! King and your Ancestor ,have to go around town saying that you are the biggest Number 1 loser while in pretty sparkly pink dresses and have to fight in front of an old lady." Me and Aliocornia laughed while rolling on the ground seeing the looks at King and his Ancestor's faces.

"We are soon not doing that!" King and his ancestor said simultaneously, then I showed them their Variarise and the Blackhole, I was almost about to press the button when... "Fine! Fine we will do it for Variarise!"

"Glad we did some business boys!" I snapped my fingers transporting them to Southend town square, where a lot of people looked at them, dressed in sparkly pink outfits running around screaming "I' am the biggest Number 1 loser!" Until they see a Grandma/Old lady, then they literally wrestled each other in front of her. Finally a man came in front of the an punched them both in the stomach saying "That's my mother!" And then they both attack the man until he literally fell unconscious.

Meanwhile... Back at my headquarters Me and Aliocornia were laughing our guts off, "Who knew that they could be such violent people"Aliocornia stated as then I snapped my fingers and poof them back to my bedroom. Then I snapped my fingers again, this time Dynamis and Rago appeared with Rago's hair all hot pink with dark pink bows and all braided. That was when everyone else in the room started to laugh, even King Hades and Pluto!

"That is the most epic hairdo I have honestly ever seen, I'm sooooo putting this on Instagram!" I took a pic of this then type "This is what Great Child of Nemisis would look like with pink hair!" And I got at least 1000 likes, social media today praises me. "Anyhow next Torture ummm... I mean Dare. This is for Dynamis and Rago again... Dynamis you have to go on a date with Aliocornia and kiss her on the lips, Rago you have to watch it all while eating a whole box of Strawberries and dressed up in a Pink ballgown."

"What!" Dynamis and Rago said simultaneously, Aliocornia then dragged Dynamis outside while I dragged Rago in my cinema screening room with all the other bladers following to see Dynamis's and Aliocornia's date. It went actually quiet well seeing that they went to the movies, then the shops where Dynamis got Aliocornia a charm bracelet, that was when they went to the pier and watched the sunset, that's when Dynamis kissed Alicornia on the lips. Meanwhile Rago was crying while eating the box of strawberries in a pink puffy dress."This is supreme Torture! My sister kissing my worst enemy! Ewwww!"

While everyone including me was eating popcorn seeing the look at Rago's face, I really couldn't help but choke on some popcorn seeing Rago going through a melt down. Then I snapped my fingers and Dynamis and Alicornia appeared with blushes on their faces. "Well thats it for Aliocornia, she will be leaving now! Bye!" I said as Alicornia said her goodbyes and left.

"Well lets move on to the last dare! Ok this is from LoveWildFangFury, thank you very much for this dare! Ok Dynamis you have to wear a Pink Chicken suit and do a Chicken Dance in front of my class.

"What in the name of the Heavens I will not do that!" He exclaimed, still blushing at what happened minutes ago.

"Well you have to do it to save your precious Jupiter!" He then nodded, I snapped my fingers transporting him and me to my the front of my class. My Classmates where very clueless of how I got here with a bey character since I called in sick for the day. I brought my camera with me, and recorded this from start to the end, hearing my classmates laughing and snickering through the whole of this. "Hey is that Dynamis from Beyblade!" My friend replied going all fangirling over him, but that was when the teacher came in and said "You are suppose to be here for school today!" I then snapped my fingers and poofed back to my bedroom with Dynamis. Seeing everyone laughing like they where going to die!

"Well that it for today folks I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to P.M me for Truths or Dares and Tortures so that we can Torture my Victims!" I sweetly said, when everyone around me started to scream, shout and cry in absolute terror. May God have Pity for their souls.

* * *

 **Yay First chapter done ! I feel really hyper because of this. I would like to thank Aliocornia and LoveWildFangFury for sending me dares. I really hope I have some more truths,dares and tortures for the future. I really am glad, Please review to see how I have done and also P.M me for Truth,Dares and Tortures! I will write to you guys later! Bye!**

 **~Sweet~**


	3. Sweet's Date!

"Yolo guys I have decided to updated again and guess who's back my great friend Aliocornia, she will be cohosting along with me. And she made some more Tortures and Dare and I think a bit of Truths. So everyone I present Aliocornia!" I quickly introduce and Alicornia said her hello's and stood beside me.

"Are you really serious!" Everyone screamed, and then started to cry, scream and shout again...

"Yep! Everyone pipe down! Ok first dare... Now this is Sweet's personal favourite. Yuki and your Ancestor you have to go Shark diving..." Aliocornia exclaimed, once we saw the look on there faces, we could of helped it but laugh, "What's Shark Diving" Yuki's Ancestor questioned, Me and Aliocornia then face-palmed ourselves, I quickly got up to Yuki's Ancestor and explained him the rules and how to do it. I then snapped my fingers transporting them to Southend pier where Flora (My O.C) was going to instruct the shark diving thingy.

"Ok we will see them later, Next Torture...Ummm I mean dare. King not his Ancestor, you have to spin around 10 times or until your really dizzy, then you have to drink chunky milk and well plz throw up in this pink bucket, I really don't want you to throw up all over my bed!" I excitedly looked King, as Alicornia gave him the rotted, chunky milk and the pink bucket. We could see that he was literally crying, whispering to himself "Doing it for Variarise, Doing it for Variarise." Continuously, he then span 10 times and drink the glass of milk and throw up in the pink bucket. "Lol this is so hilarious" I laughed along with Aliocornia, while holding up a recorder lol.

Then I snapped my fingers once King was done and the bucket disappeared far off to the sugar galaxy, and snapped them again to see Yuki and his ancestor completely petrified and pale. "Well then how was it!?" Aliocornia happily exclaimed looking at the two Anubius Bladers

"W-we-we saw this white killer Shark and it ate up a person!" Yuki and his Ancestor screamed, they were pale as a ghost, their eyes were widen in fear of the bloody mess they saw underneath the surface. They were terrified.

We just giggled, then laughed, I used my Authoressed powers to gather up my pet Pikachu, "Snow" and a Plushie of Toshiro Hitsugaya. I then hugged them both that was when my violet eyed Pikachu, saw Dynamis and ran up to him. His eyes widen with the Pikachu who just climbed onto his robes and tickled him.

"Noooooo! PICHKAUS!" Dynamis shouted, Aliocornia just laughed at him, I just said. "That what cha get for not letting Aliocornia watch Bleach last night." And evilly smirked while stroking my Toshiro Histsugaya plushie, and siting in my chair of evil. I'am so going to bring Hell to Dynamis and Rago.

"What is the point of this." Kyoya and Chris appeared out of practically no where and lazily sat on my bedroom table. A huge question mark appeared above both Aliocornia or My heads... "How the Hell did you guys get here?"

They both just shrugged, I then realised that when I went to Bleach world last summer I must've left the inter-time-portal opened. "Well since you guys are here... You will become apart of the shows, so please send in dare and tortures for Chris and Kyoya." Greatest Idea ever! Their faces where unbelievable!

"Ok. Now the most ultimate dare in this whole show! And this most awesome dare is for Sweet and King!" My eyes widened in fear, my expression was a frightened shock, but the victims looked at me with question eyes, " No!Noooo! Not this dare! My reputation is ruined!" I cried, Oh boy, ladies and gentleman this is going to be one hell of a surprise!

"Oh yes it is, the most ultimate dare is that Sweet here has to go on a date with King and everyone here can watch it! Think of this as my revenge against Sweet, who was literally bugging me about wearing a Wedding dress." Alio evilly smirked, everyone gasped in surprise, especially King who was in utter horror while I was just sulking in my emo corner. Aliocornia then dragged me to a random changing room. After a few minutes, Alio came out of the changing room, " King I present to you... Your date!" And the curtains in the random changing room where some how drawn.

The boys all peaked in to see me, in a navy blue strapless dress with a sliver moon crescent belt with black and white high tops and a black leather jacket. I was blushing very hard as I looked at everyone looking at me... I wasn't so used to attention. Or maybe I'am?

King blushed is well as he looked at me. OMG! And then Alio smirked with an approval look. Then she snapped her fingers transporting me and King to a park somewhere. Hey! That's my thing!

We just stood there for a few seconds. Awkward... King was surprisingly the first one to break the heavy wall of awkward silence,"Hey... Do you play beyblade?" He questioned with an exciting look. I just stared at him with my dark hazel eyes. " Yes I do have a bey..." (Skipping whole date! I'm very lazy and bored!)

 **Back at my bedroom**

"This is going all so well!" Alio evilly smirked along with Rago ( _No wander they are brother and sister)_ , Dynamis just sat there on my favourite sofa drinking hot chocolate from my favourite MUG! ( _He is so dead once I come back!),_ Amuga,Chris,Kyoya (who was very pissed off) and Tithi were blabbing on about something while the ancestors where just sword fighting each other, The Kings where fighting about something and out of all of this Yuki was the only one trying to figure a way out of my bedroom... Which was surrounded my an atom shield which will exterminate anyone who penetrates through. Only Authoresses and Authors can get through...

Once it was to that part when the date ended. Aliocornia snapped her fingers and transported me and King back to My bedroom, I was very red while King was cheering and was super happy... Like always!

"King is number 1! King is number 1!" He cheered continuously. I then snapped my fingers to shut him up while ending this Chapter.

"Well folks that is the end of the Truth and dare Chapter, Make sure you tune in for the next Chapter and send in some Truths,Dares and some Tortures along the way! Well then Bye!" I said as the lights blackened. And the screams and Cries of Bladers filled the room.

No one can help them now... I pity them!

* * *

 **Hi there! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I'm very busy with school and stuff! And also I'm very lazy and my friend Aliocornia is** **begging me to write the next chapters when I'm so lazy so I did a very long chapter! I'm doing a Halloween special and is now accepting a special O.C to host along with me and Alio for that one chapter. And two of my is going to be joining us! Alicia and Flora!**

 **My Birthday is on the 30th of September which is on Wednesday and I may be doing an insane one shot of my Birthday! So this month will be epic! Oh well P.M me if you would like your O.C in the Halloween Special! I will be waiting, so it's a bye for now readers!**

 **~Sweet~**


End file.
